Eremento no me, Eye of the Elements
by Maito Uzumaki
Summary: First fanfic. Naruto is at the VoTE, but instead of Naruto's chest that Sasuke's chidori goes through, it's Naruto's long lost older brother. and what will happen when naruto finds out about the Namikaze's bloodline? read to find out. Poll on profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Eremento no me (Eye of the elements)**

"Naruto! Watch out!" a man with blonde spiky hair yelled as he jumped in front of the Chidori aimed straight for Naruto's heart.

"Looks like you got lucky this time, Naruto. This little brat saved you by sacrificing him-" Sasuke was cut-off when he started convulsing on the ground from an electrical shock form the boy.

"Dai ni-me: Kaminari no chikara(Second Eye: power of the lightning)!" the boy yelled out as his eyes turned blue with what looked like lightning bolts shooting around the eyes. "I may seem like a little brat to you, but I will have more power than you will ever hope to have. I have the mighty Eremento no me. I can control any element. More than one could say about your precious Sharingan," the blonde said as the hole where the chidori hit him closed up. He walked over to the Uchiha, performed a few hand signs and put a chakra seal on his stomach.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked, amazed at the power this boy seemed to be giving off.

"I'm Tato Namikaze. First son of two born by Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. You, Naruto, are my brother and second son of the Yondaime Hokage," Tato said as he disappeared in a green flash. 'Wow, that was the Yond- What! Did he just say I was the second son of the Yondaime? Naruto thought as he picked up Sasuke's body and started jumping tree to tree from the Valley of the end. He kept on mulling Tato's words to him over and over again. He kept thinking about it until he got to the gates of his home, Konoha. 'I better let baa-chan know about this' Naruto thought, as he jumped through the window of the Hokage's tower, only to get a kunai thrown at his head by Tsunade.

"What the fuck was that for baa-chan?" Naruto questioned. A tick mark appeared on Tsunade's head at hearing the nickname.

"Don't ever do that again Naruto. I see that the rest of the mission was a success. The rest of the sasuke retrieval team made it back an hour ago, with only Neji in serious condition. By the way, how do you know that he won't wake up and try to kill us?" Tsunade asked, looking a little concerned.

"Don't worry. His chakra was sealed on him temporarily by this guy named Tato Namikaze. He saved me by jumping in front of a chidori and then shock sasuke. Afterwards he healed up as fast as me and placed a seal on this traitor," Naruto said, not wanting to talk about him being the second child of the Yondaime. He sat the Uchiha down in a chair facing Tsundae's desk.

"Did you just say Tato Namikaze? Ho do you know he was a Namikaze?" she asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah, Namikaze, plus I knew because he looked like a younger Yondaime, but he had these weird eyes. I think he called them the Eremento no me. I never saw his real eyes, but I saw the Eremento eyes, they looked like lightning strikes with a vlue cackgound. He called them Dai ni-me: Kaminari no chikara. I thought there were only the Byakugan and the Sharingan," Naruto said while in deep thought. Tsunade looked at Naruto in awe.

"No. It can't be," she said to herself. "Naruto, Get Jiraya here and meet me at the library. I'll have ANBU keep watch on the traitor while we're gone. Now get Jiraya and hurry!" Tsunade jumped out the window as 4 ANBU appeared. Naruto soon Summoned a toad to appear to Jyraya and tell him to come to the library immediately. He then jumped out the window to meet Tsunade at the Library. When he got there, the clerk told him that the two sannin were waiting for him in the back of the building. When he got there, tsunade was holding three mediocre sized scrolls in her hands.

"Ah, Naruto. I have three scrolls for you to study. One is on the history of Doujutsu's, one on the history of Eremento no me, and the last on the history of the Namikaze family history. I'll think the last one will interest you a lot," Tsunade said, while Jiraya stood there waiting to inform Naruto about something.

"You mean about who my parents were? I already know who they were. The Tato guy told me who they were after he had sealed sasuke's chakra," Naruto said, as Jiraya and Tsunade looked in shock about it.

"Don't worry about it, kid. Your father did what he did with the best intentions for the village. And he wanted you to be hailed as a hero, not a demon, because you hold off the demon. But sadly, as you know, his wishes were ignored. I'm sorry kid," Jiraya said, in all seriousness for once.

"I know, and I don't hate him for it. I just wished he would've left me a note or something. Geez, was being a Hokage so hard and b usy that he couldn't leave a note," Naruto said, jokingly with a smile, not a fake one, but a true, actual smile. Tsunade smiled and Jiraya did too, bringing out a scroll that said 'son' on the front.

"Don't be an idiot, kid. Of course he left you a note and so did your mother. Read 'em later. First I want you to study these scrolls then once you have, come see me and I'll give you it. And after that, meet me in the Hokage's office. See ya'," Jiraya said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Alright Naruto, see you later. And remember, read those scrolls. It will help you to understand a lot about this Tato guy," Tsunade said as she, too, disappeared in a puff of smoke. Afterwards, Naruto left the library with the scrolls to head to Ichiraku's for some ramen and study.

With Tato

'**Kid, you owe me big time. If it weren't for my healing, you'd have been dead as soon as that attack hit.'**

'I know, I know, but I had to protect him. After all, he is my little brother and I haven't seen him since he was born' Tato thought back a reply to the demon sealed in him.

'**Yeah, I understand. But did you really have to use the Eremento no me on him? I mean, you could've at least used a less provocative technique. You could've used the Genjutsu ketsugō(Genjutsu binding). That at least would've been less more average.'**

'Yeah, well, even when you healed and stopped permanent damage, the pain was too much and I nearly lost control. And I really didn't think. Besides, my brother needed to know about our family's doujutsu. What better way than to demonstrate the power it holds. Plus, I need to see the Hokage tomorrow, so lets just drop the argument at that.'

'**Fine, just get some sleep tonight. You've been up to much lately worrying. What about, I don't know.'**

'K Shibi. Talk to you in the morning,' Tato said as he slowly drifted off to sleep from exhaustion. Little did he know that two ANBU from the Leaf village had been sent to watch him. They sat there, perched in a very shrubby tree.

"Think he knows we're here?" asked the anbu on the left in a barely audible whisper.

"Yeah, I noticed. Let the Hokage know that I am not a threat and I would like to talk to her tomorrow morning. Thanks," Tato said as he surprised the two ANBU by appearing behind them. He gave a quick, goofy smile before disappearing just as quickly as he disappeared.

AN: Hope you enjoyed, it's my first fanfic so please don't judge too harshly. R&R. If there are any spelling errors, sorry. my keyboard is kind of old.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ok, so In the story, Shibi is also a two tailed demon along with Nibi. Also, I am making Yugito about 19, not 29. And Tato's history will be left somewhat a mystery. For now. Sorry if there was any confusion. **

"Ah, Tato-san, I've been expecting you all morning," the Godaime Hokage said while turning around at her desk to see a man in his late teens. He had blonde spiky with tints of red lining it. He stood about 190 Cm. tall and had a very strong reasemblance to Minato. He wore a white t-shirt with blue flames on the bottom, similar to the Yondaime's coat. He had on standard ANBU pants with blue shinobi sandals.

"Ah, glad to see the ANBU you sent last night delivered my message, and are also in the room at this time. Hello Dog-san, Cat-san. Before you ask any questions, I would like to say that I would like to join your shinobi ranks. I want to help protect the village like my father and also protect my brother, Naruto, as wanted by my father as a last wish to me before he died. As long as that is fine with you, Hokage-sama," Tato said, bowing his head in respect. Tsunade sat and thought for a second.

"Do you, Tato Namikaze, promise to protect this village, and all it's people?

"I promise, that shall the occasion come up, I will protect the village and all its precious people with my life. For as a wise man once said, kill one man, save a thousand," Tato said, bowing afterwards. '_He looks so much like his father, it's unprecedented. However, that red, it's gotta be from his mother's side_,' both Tsunade and Dog thought.

"Alright, after you get acquainted in your father's estate, you need to meet Dog-san and Cat-san at training ground 7 for ability and rank test, which will decide what rank of shin obi you will be, and from what Naruto said, you're probably on par with ANBU. However, Naruto does exaggerate from time to time. Here's your headband and the key to the Namikaze estate," Tsunade said, handing him a key and the leaf hit-ate.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, and I will meet you at the traning grounds asap Dog and cat-san," Tato said before jumping back out the Hokage's window.

"Hey! Tato-san! What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled as he saw his brother land on the ground near the Hokage's tower.

"I came here to join the village and its shinobi. Here is the key to dad's estate, I'll meet you there after I'm done at traing ground 7, gotta go now," Naruto said as he tossed Naruto the key and ran off.

_Training ground 7, 5 minutes later_

"Ah, hello again Dog and Cat-san. I look forward to fighting you both. Lets begin!" Tato said, receiving nods from both ANBU. Yugao(Cat) pulled out her Katana and got into a Kenjutsu stance, while Kakashi(Dog) pulled out a Kunai amd held it in reverse. Tato, however disappeared from site and reappeared in front of Yugao.

"Chakra suppressing seal!" he yelled out as the seal was applied to Yugao. She took a quick swing before getting slowly fatigued. Her swing missed and she collapsed on the ground.

"Water style: Water Dragon Bomb!" Kakashi yelled out as a dragon made of water attacked and exploded on Tato, but Tato was replacd by a puff of smook, leaving a confused Kakashi standing there. He didn't take long, however, to jump out of the way of a shuriken aimed at his head.

"Lava Style: Lava Dragon!" Tato yelled out as he spit out lava which took form of a dragon.

"Water Style: Great Tsunami!" Kakashi relled as he grabbed Yugao and got her to safety.

"Earth Style: Great Earth Wall!" Tato yelled out as the wall countered the Tsunami, but not before it destroyed his dragon.

"Lightning Style: Four Pillar Bind!" Tato yelled as four sone pillars rose around Kakashi and immobilizing him with lightning. "Wind Style: Giant Rasengan!" He yelled as he put all his regular chakra into the attack. When it hit, both Tato and Kakashi went flying in separate directions. Both conscious ninja soon passed out from their chakra exhaustion. After about 2 hours and Tato not coming back, Naruto decided he'd check the training grounds. What he saw shocked him lay on the ground in a crater the half the size of a Boeng 747. Kakashi lay, imprinted into a tree that was broken down, and Yugao lay down with absolutely no injuries. _'What the hell happened here?'_ Naruto thought as he created two clones to carry Tato and Kakashi while he carried Yugao.

_Hospital, 10 minutes later_

"Nurse! I need help," he said as he walked through the door, carrying Yugao bridal style. He was soon followed in by his two clones who were carrying the other two shinobi. "I found them at Training ground 7 in what appeared to be a huge destructive battle. Please help."

"Paging Tsunade-sama and all available staff to the lobby, please hurry. Its an emergency the nurse said as she smiled. " They'll be here A.S.A.P. Do you know these people?" the nurse questioned.

"I know Kakashi-sensei and Tato Namikaze, but I have no idea who she i-" Naruto was suddenly cut off by Tsunade running into the room.

"What's the emergency, Nadia-san?" Tsunade asked, huffing from running as fast as she could. "Ah, Naruto, I'm guessing this is the emergency?" she questioned as she gestured to where the clones were standing while carrying the two men.

"Yeah. I found them at the wreckage of Training Ground 7. All three of them unconscious but the lady I'm carrying didn't have a scratch on her. Other than physical injuries, I think they may have passed out from chakra exhaustion."

"Ok, Take Yugao to room 103 and have your clones listen to me. And if you could, keep an eye on her. If something happens, let me know," Tsunade said before walking over to the two clones. Both soon got the shin obi to their rooms to rest up, for fear if they didn't hurry they would face the fury of Tsunade.

**AN: ok, sorry that this chapter was a little short, but I had to shorten it up and revise a few things that didn't make sense in the original chapter. And Yugao will also be about 18 years old. I will try to update every few days, but I can't promise anything. R&R, Ideas always excepted.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hospital, 3 days later_

Tato was the first to wake up. He noticed where he was immediately. He heard the continuous beeping of monitoring machines. He slowly looked around the room when he noticed his friend from Kumo, Yugito, Sleeping in the chair left next to his bed. She looked so peaceful, with her blonde hair in her usual way, parted in the middle to capture the beauty of her face. He knew, however, that if she was here, he was going to get beaten for making her worry about her friend. What was she doing here anyways? She was a ninja to Kumo, and besides, he hadn't told her about him joining Konoha's forces yet.

"Yugito, Yugito," Tato whispered until Yugito woke up. When she did, she jumped up and hugged him. "What are you doing here in Konoha?"

"I'm here on representative business. Besides, I could ask you the same thing," Yugito said, still hugging Tato.

"Well, I see Kumo's representative and one of Konoha's new ninja's already know each other," Tsunade said, walking into the room.

"It's nothing like that, Tsunade-sama. We were close friends from back when I was traveling," Tato said, as he and Yugito were blushing deeper than Hinata could. "Anyways, how are you feeling today Tato? You've been unconscious for 3 days," Tsunade said, trying to shake the feeling that these two were more than friends.

"I'm fine, just a little soar still," Tato said.

"Good. Now do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Tsunade asked.

Tato thought for a minute before saying "Bad News, please."

"The bad news is, your brother will be leaving soon on a training trip with Jiraya. Also, you managed to take out our two best ANBU operatives. The good news is that you made it to ANBU level, but, we need you as a Jonin for now. That's all, you'll be released today. Yugito-san, I need to talk to you in private, nothing to do with the treaty," Tsunade said, while grabbing Yugito and sunshinning off to what Tato presumed was the Hokage tower.

_Yugao's room_

"Where, Where am I?" Yugao asked, slowly waking up.

"Ah, Yugao-san. You're awake!" Naruto said, standing next to Yugao's bed. "You're in the hospital. I found you, Kakashi-sensei, and Tato-san all unconscious." Yugao noticed the kid standing next to her, giggling at the thought that he was kinda cute.

"Who are you?" she asked, before realizing he was the Kyuubi's jinchuriki.

"Naruto Uzumaki, at your service. Hold on, I have to let Tsunade-baachan know you're awake now," he said, creating a clone and sending it off. "How are you feeling, Yugao-san?"

"I'm feeling fine, just a little tired. Why are you here?" she asked, not trying to be mean.

"I'm here to protect and report any changes I see. I've been here three days to make sure your ok, because you are one of my precious people now," Naruto said, giving a thumbs up while smiling.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. You didn't have to do that, you know."

"I know, but I promised to protect my precious people, and my nindo is I never go back on a promise, believe it!" Naruto said, blushing when he realized she added -kun onto his name. She also blushed in retaliation, and that's when Naruto noticed Yugao looked beautiful her face looked with her blush on and her purple hair framing her face perfectly. In turn to this noticing, he blushed ten times deeper.

"Alright, umm, Tsunade dissipated the clone with the info that you are going to be released today. I'll walk you home to make sure your ok, ok?" Naruto said, trying to break the silence.

"T-t-that would be great, Naruto-Kun. I-I'd love that," she said, blushing even harder than before. "H-how about w-we st-top t-to g-get s-something to eat f-first. I-I know you must be h-hungry. O-ok?" Yugao said, stuttering just as bad as Hinata around Naruto.

"O-o-ok. I'll l-let the n-nurse's know y-you're ready to b-be r-released, ok? Then I'll be right back," Naruto said as he turned to leave.

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun. I look forward to our da- I mean dinner. Dinner is what I meant," Yugao said, becoming even more flustered.

"I-I'll meet y-you right h-here. B-bye," Naruto said as he ran out of the hallway, crashing into Tato. "Oh, sorry. Tato? I thought you were still unconscious?" Naruto asked, helping Tato to his feet.

"I was till about 45 minutes ago. I'm cleared to be released today. Tsunade said with the way I performed, I'm easily at ANBU level, but I'm needed as a Jonin. How's Yugao-san?" Tato asked. When he saw Naruto get flustered, he just laughed. "I take it that you met her. Wait, let me guess. You two are going to dinner after she's released?" he got his answer when his brother blushed the deepest color red known. "It's ok, man. I'm not trying to pick on you, it's just funny to see how you react. Well, I have to go sign my release forms now, see ya." with that Tato started walking over towards the nurses desk.

"Hey! Wait up! I have to get Yugao-chan's papers to!" Naruto yelled, running to catch up to Tato. He hadn't even realized he added the -Chan to Yugao's name. Both Namikaze boys got the paper work and signed out. "See you later, Tato." Naruto ran back towards Yugao's room, to find her leaning against the doorframe.

"Ready, Naruto-kun?" Yugao said, walking over to Naruto with a limp.

"Yeah. You sure you're ok?" he asked, noticing Yugao's limp.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I must've hurt an old injury," Yugao said, wincing each time she used her left leg. Naruto walked up to her and supported her left side, blushing while he did so.

'Let me help you, I can tell that it hurts a lot. At least if I help, it may not hurt as much," Naruto said, putting Yugao's arm across his shoulders to help her walk.

"Thank you, Naruto-Kun. My leg feels a little better now," Yugao said, smiling a true smile, one which she had only ever done with Hayate. But that was the past. It doesn't matter now. "So, where we headed for?" Yugao said, as she and Naruto walked out of the hospital.

"I thought maybe Icharaku's? but if you want some place different, I'm good with where ever," Naruto said as Yugao face palmed at the mention of the blonde boy's favorite Ramen place.

"I'm good with Ichiraku's,"Yugao said as she continuously smiled while walking with the blonde boy.

_Tsunade's office_

"WHAT!" Yugito yelled as Tsunade bagan to talk out the 'birds and the bees'. "Tsunade-sama. Please stop. I already had this talk when I became a ninja. Besides, I may like Tato as more than just a friend, but I know he'll never like me the same way," Yugito finished with a loud sigh.

"I don't know. When I saw you two earlier, I saw the same look in his eyes as I see in yours whenever I mention him. I think you should just go for it. Take him on a date. See what happens from there. If I'm wrong, then you can blame it all on me. But I know what I see. I see l-" she was cut short by her secretary.

"Tsunade-sama. Tato Namikaze would like to talk to you in private. He's on his way up now," the secretary said.

"Thank you. Well Yugito, speak of the devil. Anyways, I see young lo-" she was cut off again by a knocking on the door, and a voice that said

"May I come in Tsunade-sama? It's Tato," he said, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, come on in Tato," Tsunade said, a little annoyed that she got cut off for a second time.

"Hello Tsunade-sama. I just wanted to ask if I could, oh hi Yugito-kun. Anyways, I was wondering if I could go with Naruto on his training missi-"

"Hell no. we need you here, and more importantly, we need you as a representative to Kumo, now that we have an alliance," Tsunade said, giving an evil smile.

"Are you up to something, Tsunade-sama?" Yugito asked, referring to her talk earlier.

"Whatever do you mean. I just figured that because tato has been in Kumo before, he would be able to make it around the city a little easier. You will leave with Yugito to head back to Kumo in the morning. Make sure to pack your stuff. You're going to be there for a while. Remember, mind your manners. I will send you a message if the village is under attack or is in a state of emergency. Have a good trip, and treat Yugito well," Tsunade said, pushing the two ninja out the door of her office.

**AN: So, How was it? It took a little longer than normal to write, but I'm new to this sort of lovey dovey stuff. R&R. ideas are always accepted.  
**

**=====Update======  
**

**AN: So, yeah. i am going to put this story on hold for a few days to work on two other stories I'm working on. Also, when I update this story, I'm updating 3 chapters at once. Sorry to anybody that might be disappointed.  
**


	4. Author's Note

**AN: So, yeah, I know a chapter is technically supposed to be an AN, however, I just wanted to let you know that I'm helping my friend Yuyake Kaminari for a bit with her story, The Virtue of Teamwork. I'm hoping that it will come with great reviews, and she promised to help me with my stories.**


End file.
